Well It's About Time
by HarrysLover
Summary: Ron and Hermione discover their love for each other. Much to the relief of Harry and Ginny!
1. initium

I am writing this as a dare from my roommates, they are each writing one as well! If you like this please review, so I can win!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, I wish I did....I do have Harry in a fish tank on my shelf though......

  
  


Well It's About Time

  
  


"Strange" Hermione thought to herself, as she walked down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Her arms enveloped around the usual stack of library books. But for once schoolwork was not on her mind. "Why would Ron say that?" she asked herself. She thought back to earlier that morning when she and Ron had been alone in the common room. 

  
  


She had simply asked whether her hair looked puffier than usual. She hadn't really expected a straight answer. That kind of question usually got some sort of Hufflepuff joke as a response. But not today. Ron at looked had her in the eye and said, "No, I like you hair Hermione. It always looks really pretty." She had readied herself for the barage of laughter she expected would follow a comment like that, but it never came. 

  
  


"Why, would he say something like that?" She thought to herself again. "Come to think Ron has been acting differnet ever since we got back from summer holidays." She thought, "He doesn't tease or barade me nearly as much as he used to." Normally she would have reasoned that this kind of behaviour was due to the fact that Ron was getting older and more mature, but she had her doubts that it was as simple as that. Maybe," she thought, "Ron likes me."

  
  


"No, that can't be it." Hernione said aloud. "can't be what." a voice behind her said. She turned around to find herself face to face with a tall grinning red haired boy"Ron!" she squeaked as she jumped as she jumped slightly. Had he noticed her jump she wondered. "Can't be what?" he said eyes twinkling as he repeated his question. She looked into his soft blue eyes and forgot what he had asked her. "His eyes are so blue." She noted to herself.

  
  


"Fine than, don't tell me." Ron said, mock hurt in his voice. "Hmmm, what?" Hermione stamered. "oh your impossible Mione." Ron said as he turned and headed toward the fat lady. "Les Jaunes Tulips" He said the password and the portrait door swung open. " Are you coming, Hermione?" He called back. "yeah" She returned, just then the stack of books, which had until now been balanced precariously on her arms, tumbled to the ground The fat lady groaned. Ron chuckled slightly as he knelt down to help her retrieve the books.they reached for the same book and his hand brushed hers. She could have sworn he let it linger next to her skin longer than necessary. She gasped as she realized her heart had quickened at his touch.

  
  


When the books were collected and they had climbed through the portarit door they found Harry sitting in front of the fire working out Quidditch plays. "Been to the library, Eh, Ron.!" Hary said smirking, when he saw Ron, his arms filled with Hermione's stack of books. "that's a change" "there Hermione's" Ron answered smugly, as if he would ever go to the library on a Saturday. "How chivalrous, Ron!." Harry said, "Carrying Mione's books, neer thought I would see the day when you were flirting with a girl." 

"She dropped them, T was just helping." He spat back. But Hermione could see a slight blush rising in Ron's cheeks at Harry's teasing. Then she could have sworn that Harry looked at her and winked. "Interesting" she thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Osculus

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were great! Maybe I will win this bet yet! 

  
  


In regards to Yoo's Question about why the NC-17 rating, that is coming up in chap 3 And 4. Right now, I am building sexual tension.

  
  


Once again I do not own these characters, but Harry does sleep in my bed! 

  
  
  
  


Well It's About Time

Chapter 2 : Osculus

  
  


Hermione sat writing yet another of Snape's potions essays, while Ron sat reading his Chudleigh Canons book once again. Hermione sighed and asked, "Ron shouldn't you be doing homework of some kind?" "Probably." He answered, flashing her a grin that made her heart melt. "I don't know if he likes me, " she thought to herself, "but I do know that I think I am falling for him." 

Ron got up and came over to look at Hermione's paper. "Wow. You're almost done! I should probably start mine." He said as he sat down next to her. "Besides, I am getting cold sitting on the window seat. Feel how cold my hands are." Ron said as he held up a hand for her to feel.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she placed her fingers on his open palm. "You are cold." She said quietly. This said she assumed he would remove his hand from hers, but instead he closed his fingers over hers, giving them a squeeze. 

  
  


Ron's finger only held Hermione's for a second before he opened his hand again, but still he didn't move his hand away. She looked at his face and their eyes met, he was smiling. Then Hermione looked back at their hands.

In the end Hermione was the one to remove her hand from his.

  
  


Ron coughed nervously, "What exactly are we supposed to write about anyway." He asked as he avoided her eyes. "Chemical properties of the Mandrake root at its use in potion making." Hermione responded absent mindedly as she starred at Ron. "Ron." The word had left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. "Yeah?" Ron said looking at her inquisitively. 

"Umm..ah.." Hermione stumbled, trying to find something to say. "Yes, Mione." Ron said leaning in closer to her. " Do you want me to help you?" She asked, leaning closer to him as well. By now their heads were no more than a foot apart. "Why would you help me with an essay, Mione?" He leaned in closer. "I don't know." She whispered as she leaned in closer still, closing the gap between them to mere inches. "Do you need help?" she asked her voice barely audible. 

Ron didn't answer, but leant in and closed the gap with a kiss.

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as she felt Ron's soft lips press against her own. She was still for a second, but as she regained her sense she began to kiss him back. She sighed as Ron slowly ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them to let him explore inside her mouth. 

Ron's hand moved up to her waist and she reveled at his touch. She heard him groan as the kiss got deeper. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck pulling him closer.

  
  


Just than a noise from the portrait door broke them apart...

  
  
  
  


Note: Osculus is Latin for "The Kiss"


	3. Amo te

Hey Everybody thanks for the reviews! They are great! 

  
  


This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Sorry it took awhile for me to get it posted I was busy over the weekend at home for Easter and a skating show! I saw Brian Orser and Alexei Yagudin it was very cool! Anyway here it is Chapter three.............

  
  


Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, but Harry still sleeps in my bed!

  
  
  
  


Well It's About Time

Chapter 3: Amo te.

  
  
  
  


Harry and Ginny stumbled through the doorway to see Hermione and Ron locked in each others arms. 

"Well it's about time!" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She smiled up at him knowingly.

  
  


"Harry! Ginny! We were just uhhhh...."

Ron yelled jumping up, while Hermione tried too flatten out her hair.

"Relax Ron, we know what you two were doing, and we are not surprised." Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

Ah....ah.....um...." Ron stammered, his cheeks redder than his hair.

Tell you what, Ginny and I will just leave and let you two be aloooone." Harry said accentuating the word alone. He took Ginny's hand and led her after him up the stairs to his dorm room.

  
  
  
  


When they had gone Ron turned back to Hermione his cheeks glowing red. "Hermione I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by Hermione's lips pressing hard against his own. Her hands slowly traveled over his Quidditch hardened chest until she found her way to the top button of his shirt. Ron giving in to Hermione's touch allowed his own hands to roam over her body. He moved his hand up to her breast, touching her cautiously at first unsure whether she would allow it. Finding no protest he cupped her through her closthes, squeezing gently. As she moaned softly into his mouth, Ron undid the first three buttons of her blouse with his other hand. 

"Ron" Hermione said between kisses, "we...should...go...some place...else. We ... can't...do ...this...here" 

"Where....do...you...want...to...go?" Ron asked his breathing growing very heavy. With this she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her private prefect's bedroom. She pulled him in behind her and whispered a locking and silencing spell on the room.

  
  


Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up into his face, which was smiling. She could feel his arousal hard against her hip as his hand came up to cup her chin. Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered, "Your beautiful Mione." she smiled at him and thought "I really do love you Ron." 

Ron leant down once again to cover her mouth with his own. Ron finished removing her robe and blouse and she his robe and shirt, never breaking their kiss. they continued undressing each other until Hermione stood before Ron in her underwear and he in a pair of boxers that all but hid his growing erection.

Picking her up Ron lay her down on the bed and straddled her hips, taking in the sight of her breasts before him. He laent forward taking up one of her breasts in his mouth, his hand playing with the other. He gingerly ran his tongue around her hardening nipple, while gently brushing his thumb over the other. Hernione groaned loudly at his touch and arched her back, pushing her breast furter into his mouth. He answered her by squeezing her breast gently with his hand while nipping lighlty at the one in his mouth. 

Turning his attention away from her breasts he left butterfly kisses down her stomach, stopping when he got to her panties.

He gently pulled the thin material over her hips. Hermione gasped as the cold air from the room hit her and groaned deeply when Ron lowered his mouth and began sucking on her swollen nub. At the same time he inserted a finger inside her and began to thrust in and out. Ron then gently inserted a second finger, and continued thrusting until Hermione began to involoutarily thrust against his fingers, all the while Ron continued sucking, taesing and playing with her sensitive nub. The pleasure Hermione was feeling was soon too much and she screamed out as a wave of pleasure swept through her body and she came.

  
  


Breathing heavily Hermione pulled Ron up to her face again, kissing him hard. She reached out toward his by now very tight boxers and pulled them off. Taking his length in her hand Hermione slowly started stroking him, registering the load groan that escaped his lips as she brought her mouth down to cover the tip of his arousal. She delicately ran her tongue around his tip while she stroked the base of his length, then kissed him up and down the sides.

As she took his length back in her mouth she began to move up and down, allowing her teeth to ever so lightly graze the surface of his shaft, before long Ron was thrusting to meet her.

"Hermione stop. I can't hold it in any longer." Ron yelled. Hermione left his cock and went back to kissing his lips running her tongue sensuously along his teeth.

  
  


She gasped as he slowly started to push his length up inside of her. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop." Ron whispered in her ear. 

"I need you." She whispered back. Through clenched teeth as he reached her barrier and pushed through.

The pain was soon replaced by a wave of pleasure and she began thrusting her hips toward him to match his own, becoming frantic, thrusts. Wanting more she wrapped her legs around his waist taking him deeper inside of her. 

Ron cried out as she tightened around his cock and he came inside her. Finally collapsing on top of her. 

"I Love you, Ron." Hermione whispered with a smile.

"I love you too, Hermione" Ron whispered back, kissing her gently on the nose. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Note: Amo te is Latin for "I love you" 


End file.
